Injury presents a lifelong risk of premature death and disability. The Injury Research Center at the Medical College of Wisconsin (IRC) was established to address the burden of unintentional injury and violence in Region V, the Great Lakes region of the Midwest. Through its faculty, core activities, and research projects, the IRC integrates all phases of injury control to support its mission of reducing the burden and disparity of injury across the lifespan. [unreadable] [unreadable] The proposed work of the IRC balances research projects with important core programs to support the mission of the center, which are reflected in these Specific Aims. They are: 1) incubate, identify, and conduct multi-disciplinary research on the prevention, acute care, and rehabilitation of injuries; 2) develop, implement, and evaluate multi-disciplinary education and training in clinical, research and public health aspects of injury prevention and control; 3) foster and disseminate policy-relevant injury research to inform policymaking at the local, state, and national level; and 4) provide leadership and direction to support the Injury Research Center's research, education, policy, and community prevention activities. [unreadable] [unreadable] The IRC will include four core programs to support its mission: a Research Development and Support Core, an Education and Training Core, a Policy Core, and an Administrative Core. The IRC has established specific Cores with lead responsibility for each aim, and there is integration between the cores so that each core's activities complements, informs, and builds on the work of the other cores. In addition to the IRC's four major cores, research projects sponsored by the IRC also contribute to fulfilling Specific Aim One. [unreadable] [unreadable] The research projects included in this proposal address important injury problems, utilize the expertise of a wide spectrum of disciplines central to injury control and prevention, and address the continuum of injury research from developmental research to dissemination research. The Large Research Projects are: 1) Quality of life scale development in an injured population, and 2) Facilitating dissemination of injury interventions: A randomized trial. The Small Research Project is: Healthcare can change from within to end intimate partner violence: A rigorous evaluation. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]